


First Time Out

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the written word can bring two people together</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Out

**Disclaimer: Jensen and Jared belong to themselves and nobody else. I haven't a clue as to what they do in their lives; for all I know they sit around in nothing but their bare flesh, watching Oprah and Lifetime movies, smoking grass, drinking Kahlua, and eating Bon-Bons ala Peg Bundy. I do not know (nor do I care) if they are straight, gay, like vanilla-sex, gang-bangs, or S &M. Likewise anyone else mentioned. They could be secret agents or strippers or hired killers in their spare time. I've also heard Danneel is nice, but have created my own version of her for the (very) brief mention she gets here. I just have a warped imagination. Anybody wants to sue, go ahead. I have nothing, so you will get nothing but a wasted day in court.**

**************

"That's it, boys!" Eric Kripke was grinning like a loon as they finished wrapping an episode that ended with an actual heartwarming Dean and Sam conversation scene...with angst-ridden undertones. "This one is going to make me wish that I had stock in the Kleenex Company."

"I own 3,279 shares," Misha sniffled. "That was such a beautiful scene, and...and...Goddamit, Eric, I hate your fucking guts!" He wiped his eyes. "I swear, you better fix them, and do it soon."

"Aww," Jim teased, "is little Misha a bit emotional?"

"Shut up, Beaver!" Misha shot back. "I saw you with the Visine, taking the redness out of **your** eyes."

"That's **Mister Beaver** to you. Be nice or the next scene I have in the wheelchair, Bobby crunches Castiel's toes." Jim blew a raspberry. "And at least I don't have chapped lips."

"You see! I told you!" Misha gritted his teeth at Eric. "And the fans hate it too! Damn make-up department! And why does Castiel have to have chapped lips, huh? Tell me that!"

"Because **I** said so," Eric sneered as he walked off to his trailer.

Misha turned to Jim. "Wait'll he finds out I put Alum in his lemonade. We'll see how long Castiel has chapped lips after that."

"I need a haircut," Jared sighed, "but Eric won't let me get one, so Jensen's going to insist Dean get to grow his hair long. Right, Jen?"

"Don't drag me into it, Jared," Jensen warned. "Knowing _God_ , he'll write a scene where Dean gets cursed and goes bald, and then I'll have to kill you." He headed to his trailer.

"I am going home," Jim smiled. "I'll see you guys in a few days."

"And I," Misha grinned, "am going out to _T-Barz_."

"A strip club?" Jim snickered. 

"It's a cool place," Jared added.

"And since when do **you** go to places like that?" Jim asked him.

Jared flushed pink. "Well, I've never actually been in there, but I read about it."

"They love me," Misha nodded. "And as long as I don't intend to sit for the next couple of days, I'm going." He smirked at Jared. "I've been a bad boy and need to be punished. I just have to decide between paddle, whip, or bare hand."

Jared went from pink to crimson. "I gotta go! Bye guys!" He fled to his trailer.

"I just love doing that to him," Misha laughed.

"So what are you **really** doing tonight?" Jim asked. 

"Nothing." Misha shrugged. "You wanna grab a burger and see a movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Jensen and Jared had opted to take their own cars that day, because Jared had to make a supermarket run and Jensen hated food shopping. Jensen raced home, as he had some work to do on his laptop - he was almost done with his first piece of fan fiction....

**~~~~~~~~~~**

For three years, Jensen Ackles, like the rest of the cast and crew, was well aware of the stories posted on the internet, but he'd chosen to never read any of them. 

In year four, the deranged Misha Collins entered their lives and decided to start printing out fics and passing them around. At first they were just goofy angel stories, but those were quickly followed by Castiel slash, then _Wincest_ , and eventually, of course, what was known on the boards as _J2_. 

No, Jensen had no interest in reading them, he was straight, a lover of women only. Yes, his relationship with Danneel had bitten the dust, but that didn't mean he wanted to read slash fan fiction or share Jared's (or any man's) bed. It was enough that they shared a house, which in itself had fueled rumors galore. And it had gotten worse when the writers began to blatantly reference the slash in season five. In the seventh episode, Dean chastised Sam for surfing the _MoreThanBrothers_ website when Sam commented that Becky's writing had improved; Sam also had one particular line that Jensen was still amazed got by the CW stiffs - "I would ignore the clavicle and go straight for the neck." 

Jensen also knew if Sera had her way, Dean and Sam would hop into bed together in the penultimate episode, and in the series finale, they'd invite Castiel to join them. Hell, she was probably working on it already, and knowing her evil (and perverse) mind, she'd do it in such a way that it would get past the censors.

Yet Jensen still refused to read them.

Until two months prior, when he was in the food tent where someone had left one, and ended up reading a Dean/Sam story, got hard as a rock, and came in his pants. Yet he still insisted to himself that he didn't like men, that he got off on the stories because they were hot.

So why had he taken to surfing the internet on his own for _Wincest_? Why had he started to read it on a thrice (sometimes more) daily basis? Better still, why, why, **WHY** did he decide to write one? 

Unfortunately, Jensen knew the answer to all of those questions. He finally admitted it to himself when he realized that at some point, every time he jerked off and closed his eyes, the big-busted blonde of his fantasies morphed into a six foot four, very male brunette, with puppy-dog eyes - he was getting turned on by Sam Winchester. But then Jensen came to another conclusion - it **wasn't** Sam he was seeing in his head; it was Jared. That of course shocked the shit out of him.

Jensen wondered if he was having some kind of crisis (not a mid-life one, he was only 32) but you don't just turn gay or bisexual all of a sudden. So he began to check out other men...nothing happened. No hard-on, no lust, abso-fucking-lutely nothing. He giggled to himself when he figured out he was Jared-sexual. And he so needed to get it out of his system, because if he didn't, there was no way he would be able to cope on the set or in his daily life living with the man. Jensen couldn't very well approach Jared, who changed girlfriends on a weekly basis, hence the decision to write a Dean/Sam story.

He knew virtually nothing about gay sex, but figured if women (the majority of the authors) could write it, he certainly could. After all, who knew Dean Winchester better? Jensen had actually contemplated writing what was known as _J2_ , but that hit too close to home. So _Wincest_ it was. A little more reading, a bit of research (thank you [Minotaur's Sex Tips For Slash Writers](http://www.squidge.org/~minotaur/classic/eroc.html), Wikipedia, and online gay porno films) and he was all prepared. It was a simple plot, wherein Sam seduced Dean with soft touches and filthy phrases, and Dean just couldn't say no....

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Jensen was in the midst of writing Dean's first attempt at a blow-job when he was brought out of his thoughts by all the dogs deciding they wanted to go out at the same time. "Yeah, okay, quit your yappin'." He walked into the living room and let them out, playing with them for a while and tossing the ball around. But eventually they got bored with him, deciding it was more fun to play with each other, so Jensen went inside. He headed back into the kitchen and saw bags of groceries strewn about, but no Jared. He opened his mouth to yell for his roommate, when long arms slid around his waist, a tongue caressed his ear, and a soft voice whispered, "I want to shove my cock so far up your ass you see stars."

Jensen swallowed hard. "Jared, I...." 

"You left the laptop open." Jared blew hot breath in his ear. "Is that what you want, Jen?" He grabbed Jensen's crotch and squeezed. "You want me to fuck you stupid?" Jared turned him, leaned in and licked his neck. "I have to feed the dogs." He framed Jensen's face in his hands and brushed his lips over Jensen's own. "Go take a shower and when you're done, I want you naked and in my bed."

"I...I...." Jensen stammered.

"Do it," Jared licked Jensen's lips, "and I'll take you to Nirvana." 

"Okay," Jensen squeaked out, heading upstairs.

Jared began to set out the dog bowls. "It's about damn time, Jensen," he grinned to himself. "I was beginning to think I was going to have to tie you up so I could have my wicked way with you." Oh yes, Jared had been waiting for this moment for a **very** long time....

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared Padalecki was an avid writer of _J2_ fan fiction, and he was relatively sure that he had posted the very first slash story featuring himself and Jensen. Although he enjoyed reading _Wincest_ immensely, he wasn't too partial to writing it, because Dean and Sam were fictional. But Jensen Ackles, **he** was flesh and blood, and beautiful and sexy, with cocksucker lips and piercing hazel eyes. And Jared had wanted him, and over time had fallen in love with him. Yes, he had it bad for Jensen.

Jared had always played both sides of the fence, yet once he hit Hollywood, he kept it under wraps. When he'd met Sandy, he thought he was in love, and he had always remained faithful to her, never straying to a man, tempted as he had been. Then came the show's major popularity and Jared became fearful that if he was seen with a man, that would be the end of _Supernatural_ , and possibly even his career. After his break-up with Sandy, he jumped into a relationship with Amanda while they were filming _Friday the 13th_. Afterwards came Genevieve, then Linda the PA, then Chrissy the scriptgirl, followed by some redhead he picked up hitchhiking, triplets at a convention...the list went on and on. His love life became known as the revolving door of Vancouver and there were pools on the set over who he would be dating next and/or how long it would last.

But in his fantasies, and the stories he wrote, it was always him and Jensen. 

Straight and totally heterosexual Jensen Ackles. Jensen with the long-time girlfriend, who had been arrested twice when she beat the shit out of women who had hit on him in front of her. 

Then came the break-up, and it was messy. Danneel sued Jensen for half of his earnings for the time they were together. Jared urged him to counter-sue, but Jensen didn't have the heart and just gave her what she wanted, with the stipulation that she stay out of his life and never speak about them in public. When she sold the story of their relationship to a tabloid, laced with vicious lies, Jared took it upon himself to hire his cousin, the lawyer, on Jensen's behalf, asking for his money back. But again, Jensen just wanted to put it behind him, and all he asked for was a complete retraction, which he got. 

Jared paid a visit to Danneel, giving her a full and **very** graphic explanation of the term _Texas-Style Retribution_. Danneel fled Vancouver the next day for California and went into hiding.

Good friend that he was, Jared set Jensen up with women that he knew, but only those who were considered 'nice girls'. He knew that Jensen was no lothario; he liked stable and steady relationships. But none of them got off the ground. He figured maybe, even after all these years, he had read Jensen wrong, and tried a guy, which of course went nowhere fast. So Jared finally left Jensen alone as far as dating, and when he himself wasn't going out on a date, he made sure to spend the evening with Jensen, and if he wasn't available, he made sure that Steve or Chris or Tom - anybody - was around to keep Jensen company.

The past two months though, had brought about something new. Jared noticed that Jensen had taken to staring at him more, as if pondering something, but for the life of him, Jared couldn't figure it out. When Jensen announced he was moving out, Jared was convinced that was it, but then Jensen changed his mind, and Jared was lost again.

When Jared returned from his grocery run, he saw Jensen outside with the dogs, and also noticed Jensen had left his laptop open. He didn't want to be nosy, he really didn’t, but the little imp inside him so wanted to read whatever it was Jensen was writing. Needless to say his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

Jensen was writing _Wincest_ and Jared finally caught a clue as to what had been going on with his best friend for the past couple of months. He read the story, somehow figured out **why** Jensen was writing it, and decided that now would be the perfect time to come clean about his own feelings....

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Jared put the bowls down and brought the dogs in, dancing around the room. "Guys, this is my lucky day!" They of course ignored him, their eyes only on the food. Jared laughed and put the groceries away, taking his time. It would take Jensen at least ten minutes to shower. He forced himself to wait 15 minutes, and then bounded up the stairs, three at a time. He ran to his room, and there was Jensen, standing in the middle of the room, fully clothed. "Hi."

Jensen stared at the floor, biting on his lower lip. "I'm kinda nervous."

"Nothin' to be nervous about." Jared approached him. "I..." Jared slid his arms around Jensen's waist, "...love..." he pulled him close and leaned in, "...you." The kiss was deep, full of pent up lust and longing. 

Jensen grew dizzy from the kiss, and when Jared pulled back for air, he barely had a chance to form a coherent thought as his mouth was attacked again. He didn't notice that Jared was backing him up until his legs hit the bed and he was sitting on it. And just where had his shirt disappeared to? He didn't recall taking it off. And when did Jared's shirt vanish as well, along with his pants?

"I can hear you thinking; stop it." Jared pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. "And, like Sam, I like the neck better than the clavicle." He leaned down and kissed his way along Jensen's neck. "I also like the shoulders," a kiss to each one, "and, yeah, the clavicle too," a quick tongue swipe across it, "and I also like the chest," kisses along the breast bone, "and especially the nipples." He sucked on the right, hearing Jensen gasp as he kissed his way across and bit the left. 

"Oh shit."

Jared kissed his way down, undoing Jensen's pants. He felt Jensen tense and stopped. "Jen, we don't have to do this, you know."

"No," Jensen shook his head, "it's okay, really it is."

"If you want me to stop, I will." Another headshake and Jared continued, smiling as he lowered the zipper. Jensen's hips lifted up and Jared slid his pants and boxers off, taking a moment to stare. "Mine."

Jensen clearly saw possessiveness in Jared's face, and something snapped within him - he **wanted** to give himself to Jared; needed to give himself over. "Yours."

"Truly mine?" Jared asked, eyes growing dark and voice dropping a few octaves. "As in you belong to me?"

Something in Jared's eyes gave Jensen pause, but he finally said, "I do."

Jared slid his own boxers off, resting his hands on Jensen's legs, stroking the upper thighs. "Then I get to do what I want with you."

Jensen gave an audible swallow. 

Jared narrowed his eyes, licked his lips, and grinned. "I was just teasing ya, Jensen."

Jensen sat up as best he could. "I hate you, Padalecki."

"No you don't." Jared pushed him back. "You love me." Jensen didn't answer him, and Jared tilted his head quizzically. "You do love me, right?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

Jared frowned a little. "You didn't say it, so I wasn't sure."

"I am hot for you, I want you to fuck me into next Tuesday," Jensen caressed a finger down his face, "and yeah, I love you."

"Then I **can** do what I want to?" Jared looked hopeful.

"As long as it doesn't involve handcuffs or whips," Jensen cracked a smile, "I can deal."

"That'll be for next time." Jared smirked, slid back between Jensen's legs and rested his palms over Jensen's legs. 

"What about foreplay?" Jensen asked, teasing.

"We'll do it after." Jared bent his head and kissed the tip of Jensen's cock, tongue dipping into the tiny slit, the fingers of his left hand caressing his balls. His right hand smoothed a path up Jensen's chest, fingers squeezing a nipple, feeling Jensen tensing again. "Will you relax?"

"I'm afraid," Jensen admitted. 

"Don't be." Jared kissed the tip of his cock. "I will **never** hurt you." He suckled the head, pinched a nipple and squeezed Jensen's balls at the same time, hearing the soft moan - it took a moment to realize it was coming from him and not Jensen. "Oh fuck." 

Jared covered Jensen's cock with his mouth, deep-throating, doing away with any semblance of what could be construed as foreplay. The feeling of Jensen's chest beneath his right hand was driving him insane - how could a man have such baby-soft skin? His left hand was fondling Jensen's balls a little rougher, head bobbing up and down, tongue licking stripes up and down the length. 

Jensen was pretty much on autopilot now, and he brought his hands down, grabbing at Jared's hair, holding tight, thrusting his cock deeply. He watched, unable to keep his eyes from Jared, who was feeding on his cock. He was about to set some kind of record as his balls twitched and he was **there**. "JARED!" He tried to lift Jared's head, but the man was immovable, and the moment he made swallowing motions Jensen came, and came hard. 

Jared drank, and then pulled back, watching Jensen's seed spatter over his chest. He gave Jensen a leer and pulled him into a sitting position, dragging Jensen's mouth to his chest. "Lick it; taste yourself." 

Jensen was hesitant, but Jared dragged his mouth along his chest, and before he knew it, Jensen's tongue was making love to Jared's nipples, lapping up the come. 

"That's it, baby, lick it up." Jared's voice had dropped again, but this time there was no teasing behind it. "Ready to be fucked? My dick wants inside your tight ass." He pushed Jensen back, reaching over into the drawer, pulling out lube and a condom. The condom was snatched from his hand and Jensen shook his head. "Jen...."

"I've never gone bareback, and I don't think you have either," Jensen stated. "Unless you intend for this to be a one-time thing, we're going skin-on-skin."

"Old-fashioned as it sounds, this is a forever kind of thing," Jared smiled.

"Then get with the slicking and shove that dick inside me so I can feel that hot flesh busting my cherry." Jensen shrugged. "Hey, I can talk dirty, too." 

When Jared didn't move, and just stared at Jensen, Jensen took things upon himself. He may have been a novice, but he wasn't stupid. He flipped the cap, squeezed lube onto his fingers, reached down and wrapped his fist around Jared's swollen dick. "Now you can...."

Jared seemed to snap out of it and grabbed the tube. "You have much to learn, young Padawan," he teased again. "Turn over."

"No." Jensen was adamant about that. "I have to see you, see your face."

Jared didn't think that was the best position, but reluctantly nodded. Lube on his own fingers, he slid one inside Jensen, twisting it around. Jensen froze and Jared gave him a knowing glance. "I lead." 

Jensen gasped as he felt a second finger stretching him and he winced a little. "Jared...." Jensen tried to shift away, but Jared held him still. 

"Shh, let me do this, Jen." Jared voice was barely a whisper. "Don't fight me." He was moving as gentle as he could, but was reaching his breaking point. "Going for three now, baby."

"Three?"

"Jensen, I'm no porno star, but I'm not small. I don't want to hurt you." Jared added the third and shoved them all up hard. Jensen had his eyes shut tight; he was in pain. "Must've missed it."

Jensen's eyes flew open. "Missed what?"

Jared ignored his question and moved his fingers in and out, until Jensen's eyes flew open again, this time wide, and his mouth dropped open at the same time. "Now I found it."

"Again!" Jensen pretty much ordered. 

"Oh hell yeah!" Jared hit the same spot and Jensen began to literally writhe on the bed. His free hand wrapped around Jensen's cock, feeling it swell again. He slid his fingers out, lined his dick up with Jensen's hole and began to press inside, and little by little Jared felt Jensen's body relax, slowly opening to him, allowing his dick further entrance. "That's it...I'm there, Jen, inside you."

"Feels different," Jensen watched as Jared averted his eyes and quickly added, "but good different."

"Can I move, Jen?"

"Please, I want to feel you, all of you." Jensen moved suddenly and gripping Jared's shoulders, pulling himself up, dragging Jared deeper within him. "Just do it!"

"Take it easy," Jared pushed him back down. "God, Jensen, you...so hot...so tight...." He reached down and pulled Jensen's ass further apart, watching himself moving in and out. "I'm not, I can't...oh fuck, I'm gonna come."

Jensen beat him, spurting waves of hot come - Jared hadn't even touched him. 

"Oh yeah...Jensen...." Jared came with a soft sigh, coming deep within Jensen, the stupidest of smiles on his face. "That was great."

Jensen silently nodded and smiled back, but all he thought was that it was too short, that there should be more. 

"You okay?" Jared asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just too quick."

"Sorry, Jensen, but I couldn't hold back. Next time we'll take more time and practice foreplay." Jared slowly eased himself out, stumbling to the bathroom. "Wet cloth, no fun being icky-sticky."

"Icky-Sticky?" Jensen snickered. "What are you, four?"

"Dried up come is yucky," Jared laughed, coming out with a cloth and wiping it along Jensen's body, tossing it over his shoulder into the bathroom. He pulled the sheet over them and snuggled against Jensen. "I love you."

"What's not to love?" Jensen whispered. "I have beautiful eyes, kick-ass biceps and a chest that is to die for."

"Nothing wrong with your ego, huh?"

"I'm just quoting what our fans have to say is all." Jensen tilted Jared's face up, his cheeks slightly pink. "Can I...can I top at some point, Jay? I mean, you'll have to walk me through it, make sure I know what I'm doing...."

"I'll give you step-by-step instructions." Jared stole a quick kiss. "Or I could make you a video, an instructional one."

"I think I'd like that."

"I think you would too."

"Love you, Jared."

"What's not to love?" Jared teased. "I have awesome hair, a strong chin," he giggled, "and I...."

"No Jared," Jensen rested his forehead against Jared's, "I **really** love you."

"I know." Jared chewed on his lower lip. "And if you want, I could give you your first lesson now."

"Uh, Jared, I don't think I'm ready to, uh, top just yet."

"I know." Jared smiled. "But as I'm making love with you, I can give you a play-by-play as to what's going on. I have a feeling you'll be a quick learner."

"And I'm going to pay close attention, Jared; **very** close."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Jeffrey Dean Morgan had returned to the Supernatural set and on his second day there, Jared and Jensen watched as he counted out a few piles of money. "1,007, 1,057, 1,077...." He continued to count, the dollar amounts going higher.

"Where'd you get all that money?" Jared asked.

"It's all because of you boys," Jeff grinned. "Five years ago I bet McG a little bit of money that you two would get it together. We just kept adding to it, and today I collected." He focused back on the bills. "2,024, 2,124...."

Jensen was about to say something when he saw Misha coming over, his hand full of bills. 

Misha grinned at them also. "I had Wednesday the 27th; I picked the right day I guess."

"There was a pool?" Jensen asked. "Over when Jared and I would...would...."

"There were eight pools," Misha nodded to them. "What day, what month, what year, who would top...."

"WHO WOULD TOP?!" Jared was aghast. 

"Who won that one?" Jensen asked.

Guest star Adrianne Palicki walked by, smirking at them. "How's your ass, Jensen?" She laughed out loud and kept on walking.

"How could she have known?" Jared asked of nobody in particular.

"I think what gave it away was Jensen asking Kripke if he could rewrite the scenes of Dean sitting in the diner," Jeff shrugged.

"You're all a bunch of perverts!" Jim stated as he joined them. "Betting on when these two boys would get together and who would be in which position."

"Exactly," Jensen added, giving Jared a small smile and leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I GOT IT!" Jim screamed. "First public kiss and I had this week! I have to go see McG and collect."

"He's going to pay for that," Jensen nodded.

"In spades," Jared added.

"So Jared, how are you at disconnecting the braking mechanism on Bobby's wheelchair?"

"Right there with you, Jensen."

**FIN**


End file.
